Freddy feazbear pizza
by felix the sayan
Summary: aqui las historias de las noches mas escalofriantes contadas por sus guardias de seguridad
1. el primer dia en el infierno

eh querido escribir este punto de vista para mi de five nights at freddys el famoso juego de terror de este a o juntandolo con el segundo asi que el primer cap trata de el primer fnaf y el segundo de el fnaf2 asi que aqui va(esta historia toma el punto de vista de mike y jeremy los guardias de seguridad)

pov de mike era un dia lunes por la tarde yo estava viendo el periodico para encontrar trabajo entonses vi un peque o anuncio que decia pizzeria local cerrara sus puertas nesesitamos personal de seguridad para cuidar los animatronicos por la noche, el trabajo es de las 12 de la noche a las 6 de la ma ana, y en letras peque as decia.  
>No nos hacemos responsables de degollamiento o heridas.<p>

eso para mi fue algo raro pero no le puse inportancia lo importante era que pagavan 1200 dolares.

deje el periodico y me fui a la pizzeria

fin del pov

mike llego a la pizzeria Freddy s feazbear pizza entro y hablo con el encargado

muy bien entotal son 5 noches en el que deves cuidar a los animatronicos,devo decirte tambien que ellos estan programados para interactuar con las personas en su tiempo claro.

y en la noche los apagan no

eeh no los dejamos encendidos por que si estan mucho tiempo apagados se desconectaran de la computadora y costaria mucho que los volvieramos a conectar asi que si aparecen cerca de tu oficina te recomiendo que cierres las puertas

Por que...el due o interrumpio a mike diciendole solo cierralas

bueno eso hare

te presentare a los animatronicos

el due o llevo a mike donde estavan los animatronics

bien este es Fredy el oso ella es chica el pollo y ella es bonnie el conejo

mike se extra o que solo habian 4 mu ecos por lo cual pregunto donde estava el 5to

aaah si...Foxy esta en el salon de los piratas detras del escenario nunca sale y cuando sale es extra o que salga

en ese momento freddy bajo la cara y dijo

F-Foxy ya no es i-ig-gual desde el incidente del 8-87 a lo cual bonnie y chica consolaron a freddy

mike se quedo sorprendido por lo inteligentes que eran estos animatronicos

wao que inteligentes son ellos

si muy inteligentes...por favor freddy no hagas nada malo en la noche

freddy respondio algo triste l-lo-in-in-intentare.

mike se despidio de ellos y se fue

dejando solos al due o y a algunos del personal de la cocina

el due o miro fijamente a los mi ecos y les dijo sera mejor que no da en a este guardia chicos si el logra convencer a todos de que el lugar es seguro no cerraremos el lugar pero si no es asi bueno ya saben los tendremos que desconectar y no queremos eso verdad

los mu ecos con seriedad respondieron si a-amigo

llego la primera noche

mike estava tranquilo veia las camaras y en se topo con la camara de el salon de los piratas vio que alli estava cerrado y no habia ni un alma entonses se escucho el telefono havian 4 mensajes reproducio el primero y se escucho aah hola hola...esto esta grabando bueno veras si tu empesate a trabajar aqui pues devo decirte algo reproduce los mensajes que de dejare cada dia vere hasta cuando podre sobrevivir bueno la cosa es que eem los animatronicos son muy peligrosos y como podras ver tambien muy listos y pues ellos en la noche no te ven como un ser humano sino que como un exoesqueleto sin traje asi que si te agarran te meteran a un traje creo que diras bueno y que hay de malo con eso pues lo malo es que los trajes tienen vigas y cables electricos por lo cual quedarias herido pero lo malo es que la cabeza es muy apretada y pues eso te aplastara la cabeza...eeh hoy los mu ecos estaran un poco inactivos pero te apuesto que ma ana estaran mucho mas activos y cuando sean las 6 de la ma ana los animatronicos se reiniciaran y volveran a sus lugares

mike solo seguia escuchando mientras veia las camaras en eso noto que chica no estava busco y vio que estava en el salon de fiestas

en fin ten cuidado y buena suerte...la necesitaras

mike consulto su reloj de mano y vio que eran las 4 de la ma ana

sigui viendo las camaras y vio que bonnie estava cerca un salon cerca de el a su derecha por lo cual mike cerro la puerta derecha encendio la luz de la puerta izquierda y vio que chica estava alli rapidamente cerro la puerta

entonses los animatronicos empesaron a tocar una cancio y a cantar

We're waiting every night To finally roam and invite Newcomers to play with us For many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!  
>Don't lock us away!<br>We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls Who have lost all control And we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987

Join us, be our friend Or just be stuck and defend After all you only got

Five nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

Five nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

Five nights at Freddy's

mike solo veia a los dos animatronicos en silencio con algo de miedo

consulto otra vez su reloj y justo las 6 cuando la luz se fue

y freddy en la puerta izquierda empeso a tocar la cancion de la pizzeria entonses se apago y por fin se vio la luz del dia con algo de miedo salio de alli corriendo

Bueno esa fue la primera parte la segunda la subo ma ana

si quieres saber como se llama la cancion que cantaron chica y bonnie se llama five nights at freddys song cantada por the living tombstom 


	2. la ultima noche y la mordida del 87

hola si dije que el segundo cap de fnaf2 lo suviria el otro dia pero surgio algo muy personal y por eso no lo pude subir lo cual pido disculpas eeh ya se que no puse comas en el anterior cap y no se entendia bien quien era el que hablava por eso hare esto (otra vez vuelvo a escribir como lo hacia antes) pondre el nombre del personaje y pondre a la par lo que dice ya que para algunos les es mas facil leer asi ok

empesemos a por cierto alguien me dijo en un review anonimo me dijo que por que carajos no saque a foxy bueno pues en la primera noche (en el juego) foxy esta inactivo y se activa hasta la 3ra noche por lo cual no lo puse pero en este cap si lo pondre ya que este es el mas chingon y no,no es el zorro mas escalofriante de los videojuegos para mi el mas escalofriante es tails doll

otro dato mas es que en el cap anterior la latra n de nino no se ve no se por que pero bueno si ven un espacio en blanco es la n de nino

ahora si comensemos mike logro sobrevivir las 4 noches lo cual lo alegrava mucho ya que hoy seria su ultimo dia en ese *infierno*.

Empeso la noche 5 y alparecer los animatronicos estavan mucho mas activos y mucho mas molestos, pero el mas activo era foxy si mike se descuidava por un rato foxy podria aparecer a su izquierda,mike se mantenia muy atento tanto a las camaras como a las puertas,paso 3 horas controlando muy bien a los animatronicos asi que decidio ver si habia un ultimo consejo

para esta noche pero se equivoco no habia nada,alparecer el pobre guardia anterior no logro sobrevivir

asi que decidio seguir concentrado en su trabajo, cuando sintio ya eran las 5 de la ma ana pero tambien tenia 20% de bateria y como chica estava atras de la puerta izquierda ya que mike le habia bloqueado el paso hacia el la bateria disminuia lentamente

por lo cual solo observo la camara de el salon de los piratas y algunas otras,consulto su reloj y por fin 6 de la ma ana como siempre mike se quedava atento por si freddy intentava matarlo

asi que como era de costumbre la luz se fue freddy aparecio tocando la cancion, la luz del sol salio pero freddy parecia no reiniciarse se acercava cada vez mas a mike por lo cual mike enojado dijo.

Ni mierdas oso hijo de puta tu no me convertiras en una maquina.

A lo cual mike agarro el bate que tenia en su mochila (en la noche 7 lo despiden por maltrato de los animatronicos asi que ..) y agarro a bataso limpio a fredy chica y bonnie solo

foxy fue el listo que le dijo.  
>Hey recuerda que con mi garfio puedo partir tu bate y comerme tu cabeza<p>

por lo cual mike respondio solo recuerda pedazo de chatarra si te veo otra vez terminaras como ellos seguido foxy se apago.

Cuando se voltio el due o estava enojadisimo con mike por lo cual solo le dio el cheque y le dijo que se fuera.

Mike se fue y nunca volvio a ese maldito lugar,en ese momento el due o saco un vhs de su oficina que decia *los primeros peligros de 1987*

en el vhs se vio a jeremy fitzgerald vigilando tanto los ductozs de ventilacion como la entrada a la oficina,el due o no se percato de que jeremy habia llegado a la oficina hasta que le hablo.

due o: jeremy cuanto tiempo

jeremy:si,han sido a os desde que logre sobrevivir de tus animatronicos

due o:si,nunca pense que se volverian tan peligrosos . jeremy: yo te dije que dicisieras de ellos pero no me quisiste hacer caso.

due o:ahora me arrepiento de no haberlo echo.

jeremy:aun recuerdo mis ultimas noches aqui cuando no habian puertas y estavan esos 11, eso si que era una tarea dificil.

Flashback noviembre del 87 1 dias antes de la mordedura

toy bonnie,toy chica ,toy freddy y mangle fueron desactivados para mas seguridad solo el ni o de los globos seguia activado

en el almacen estavan los abandonados freddy,chica,bonnie y foxy

jeremy se mantenia demasiado atento a la caja de musica y veia algunas camaras para ver si algun animatronico no andava cerca,siempre despues de ver la camara se ponia la mascara por si algun animatronico estava adentro de la oficina.

jeremy uso su linterna para iluminar el pasillo principal y alli estava parado foxy en posision para lansarse por lo cual jeremy empeso a flashearlo hasta que se fue, despues reviso la caja de musica estava a punto de acabarse la musica le dio cuerda y se puso la mascara de nuevo

y justo enfrente de el estaba bonnie sin su cara por lo cual jeremmy se asusto y solo se le quedo viendo siempre con la mascara puesta bonnie se fue y jeremy vio el reloj de la oficina y ya eran las 6 de la ma ana la luz del sol alumbro toda la pizzeria espero a que el due o llegara claro en ese tiempo el due o solia vivir a 1 cuadra de alli por lo cual no tardo en llegar

llego a la oficina de jeremy y le dijo ma ana habra una fiesta asi que hoy fue tu ultima noche de trabajo ya tenemos otro tipo que se ofrecio a cuidar la pizzeria

jeremy respiro de alivio nunca se habia sentido tan aliviado,jeremy agarro sus cosas y se fue

al dia siguiente...  
>jeremy llego a la 1 de la tarde la fiesta estava por comensar,habian reparado a los animatronicos viejos y los animatronicos *toy* pues los desactivaron y dejaron en la basura ya que se consideravan peligrosos para las personas ya que atacaban de dia tambien,la fiesta daria lugar en el resien instalado salon de los piratas<p>

foxy estava en el backstage freddy,bonnie y chica parecian no ser peligrosos incluso eran mucho mas calmados al igual foxy.

la fiesta comenzo y todo era como norrmalmente deberia ser hasta que...  
>una ni a de 5 a os se acerco a foxy jeremy al ver que la ni a estava tan cerca de foxy le dijo a la ni a<p>

ni a no deverias estar tan cerca de foxy la madre enojada le dijo a jeremy

oiga ella no le esta haciendo da o a nadie asi que deje que juege con ese zorro

jeremy solo veia a la ni a muy preocupado

ni a:mira mami este zorro tiene un garfio y...

Empesaron a salir gritos de la gente horrorizada por el acto que habia echo foxy si no hubiera sido por los gritos se estuviera escuchando a foxy masticar el pedazo de carne de la ni a.

jeremy asustado veia a la ni a y a foxy mientras se lamentava

Dios santo...Por que...estas maquinas del demonio deven ser apagadas

foxy en su interior tambien estava horririzado por lo que habia echo

a foxy lo habian reprogramado para ser mucho mas amable pero una parte de el no podia ser controlada, el queria habrazar a la ni a y tomarse una foto con ella pero envez de eso le mordio el ovulo ocular derecho

jeremy antes de irse de alli grabo un mensaje para el nuevo guardia el cual decia

*eeh hola hola esto esta encendido eeh creo que si bueno como sea eeh se que esta es tu primera noche aqui devo decirte que los animatronicos te ven como un exoesqueleto osea como los huesos de los trajes eeh la primera noche es algo facil asi que no creo que tengas problemas con esta noche como sea tu graba otros mensajes cada noche claro si las logras...Sobrevivir...

FindelFlashback

due o:*suspiro* supongo que no me queda otra mas que demoler el lugar y destruir los animatronicos y dedicarme a vender chucherias en una tienda

jeremy: bueno fue bueno recordar esos momentos..no tan agradables para mi pero este lugar devio haber sido derrivado desde el 87

seguido jeremy se fue y el due o lo siguio ya afuera llamaron a la demoledora y un equipo para plantar dinamita adentro de la pizzeria

demoledor:bien que empiesen los fuegos artificiales

la dinamita exploto destruyendo gran parte de la pizzeria y con ella a los animatronicos quedaron destruidos,la demoledora destrullo lo restante de la pizzeria quedando en escombros y asi terminando con la pizzeria mas tenebrosa...

Bien eso fue todo amigos si te gusto deja un review y agregalo a favoritos siempre puedes dejarme algun consejo para mejorar ya que eso me ayuda mucho tambien

acepto alguna critica siempre y cuando no sea insultante y bueno tambien siganme en youtube estoy como felix josue moran garcia

subire comentarios y proximamente tambien algunos de mis fics entre ellos recuerda el

tiempo (se que un youtuber no deberia hacer eso ya que es muy bajo pero bueno por algo se empiesa no)


End file.
